With the success of antiretroviral therapy (ART), comorbid diseases are now the leading causes of death and disability in people living with HIV around the globe, including low and middle income countries (LMIC). Large meetings, such as the Conference for Retroviruses and Opportunistic Infections and the International AIDS Society Conference, are important venues for scientific exchange regarding the latest advances in HIV Comorbidity research, but smaller, more intimate formats that emphasize discussion and networking are critical to the career development of HIV Comorbidity investigators. The International Workshop for Comorbidities and Adverse Drug Reactions in HIV, now in its 22nd year, provides <200 delegates with an opportunity to come together to discuss the latest findings and controversies in HIV Comorbidity research in one-room, two-day format. Plenary speakers are either noted experts from outside of HIV research or HIV researchers with expertise in a specific comorbidity. Abstract presentations including 24 15-minute talks and a poster session provide ample opportunity for researchers to present and get feedback on their latest work. With this R13, we propose to enhance the 22nd Workshop (September 12th/13th in New York) with the following aims: 1) to provide a forum for the latest HIV Comorbidity research in LMIC by offering travel scholarships to LMIC investigators, supporting an internationally-recognized expert in non-communicable diseases in LMIC as a plenary speaker, and liaising with international training programs, 2) to support early-stage investigators with a scholarship program and a research skill building workshop, and guided poster tour, 3) to increase the impact of the Workshop through the webcast of plenary and abstract presentations. By providing a ?scientific home? to an increasing number of HIV Comorbidity investigators from around the world, we hope to catalyze future research efforts in HIV Comorbidities and facilitate the translation of research findings into clinical strategies that can improve the lifespan and health span of PLWH.